Hegemon of Dei'the Sar
Summary The Hegemon of Dei'the Sar, The Kingdom of the Black God; Kingdom of the Western Gods, The True Khanate, or simply, The Hegemon. The Hegemon is a militant theocracy who have spent the past 300 years spreading a new faith by word and sword. This theocracy, using all the states of the Hegemon, fought bitterly in the Purgic Wars; eventually siding with the Midians to suppress or defeat many of the mage demarchs in the region. The leaders of the Hegemon are collectively known as the Kathedros Kuro, or "Black Chairs." They are the eldest and most powerful clerics in the land, whose numbers vary from four to twelve. The Kathedros get their name from the thrones on which they sit, seats painted black with the charcoal of burned idols, and ashes of ancient martyrs. The thrones once represented a pantheon of lesser gods from different regions in Western Leviatha. But over the centuries the Kathedra Kuro, Seat of the Black God, the God of Night, Taker of Souls, came to prominence. Her clerics gained power, and have held the Hegemon ever since. The Kathedro Kuro were once a peace-loving. But they are death-worshippers. They give praise to their god by dealing death in whatever form they can. They foment war, crush smaller states, and barring that, sacrifice slaves to appease their Undergod. In part this is why the Hegemon survives to this day. Other member states prefer to keep the Kuro friend, rather than foe. Kathedra Shiro, the White Chair, was a life-worshipping theocracy. They served as a balance against the Kuro. But the Shiro were destroyed. Few of their believers survive to this day. History Origin The Hegemon people are descendents of the Prima Khanate, a clerical empire that once held lands spanning two continents. The Prima Khanate was destroyed in the cataclysms at the end of the Goedskrieg.War of the Fathers After the fall of the Prima Khanate, several lesser caliphates, petty kingdoms, and sects spun off. On the western edge of the former empire, two distinct nations began to form. Founding of the Hegemon and the Gran Duchies Merchant classes (who long resented the power of the clerics) began to establish themselves into independent duchies; eventually forming the Gran Duchies of Aquethaine. Devout refugees from the Khanate settled among the Duchies. However, after years of conflict, the people were driven out of Aquethaine. Ultimately they settled on the northwest coast of Theamyr. These settlers formed a new covenant, a true khanate in their eyes. It is now known as the Hegemon. Conversions of the Blind Tribes The Hegemon began a series of missions of conversions to, ultimately crusades against, the "Blind Tribes," peoples indigenous to the western coasts of Theamyr who did not share Hegemon beliefs. The Hegemon conquered the tribes, burned their idols and their holy men with them. The Rise of the Kuro The Hegemon once held several faiths, but was reduced to two: the Shiro and Kuro, Light and Dark. In centuries of hidden conflict, Kuro clerics and assassins slowly removed all Shiro from power, wiping their faith from the empire. Present Day The Hegemon people are in decline. They suffered serious losses in the War of Expurgation. The armies fought well on the battlefield-- but far more death came from naval blockades and disease. Plague is said to be ravaging the eastern hill lands of the Hegemon. Soldiers now are posted on major roads to block travelers from entering or exiting the Tha'Un Val, or Plague Belt. Clerics of the Kathedra Kuro have taken to drastic measures to appease the Dark God. Warfare Hegemon soldiers are feared fighters. They are known more for numbers and tenacity--less so for strategy. The best of the Hegemon are said to fight on for days, despite receiving fatal wounds. The Domas Most Hegemon soldiers are commoners. Men and boys of a local doma sanctad (holy house) fight together, led by their local Kathedra cleric. Before battle, the men pray in the doma, its hall filled with intoxicating smoke and chants from the cleric. The ceremony is said to inure the warriors from pain or fear of death (less religious Hegemon whisper among themselves, calling it "pre-cremation," for many of the front line peasants are doomed). The Anfarwol The elite warriors of the Hegemon are called "Anfarwol," the deathless. These men work in phalanxes supported by battle-clerics and paladins. The fighters are trained to take grievous wounds, retreat, take healing, and return to the fight. In practice, it makes the Anfarwol look unkillable to the untrained eye. The training to be Anfarwol is extensive and brutal. In order to achieve full rank, a recruit is subjected to the Three Tests: an arrow to the torso; a cut to a limb; and a crushing blow that breaks bone. He must be able to suppress cries of pain, engage in a fighting retreat, receive treatment, return to the line. He then repeats this agony twice more. 90 percent of the recruits fail. Mandats; Battle-Clerics of the Hegemon Orders of clerics called Mandats, serve beyond the boundaries of the Hegemon as a fighting force to spread the word of their gods; and serve to defend their foreign entitlements. The Hegemon has held between 10-20 different missions and mandates in other realms. Many of these nations were and are hostile to the Hegemon and their faith. The Mandats are resourceful and resolute clerics. Unlike most of the religious hierarchy in the Hegemon, Mandat men and women serve together, equally. Wherein the Hegemon, the higher ranks are closed to men, no such restrictions apply in mandate lands. They know how to win a battle with a treaty or with a morning star. The majority serve as knights, able to ride quickly to any part of the mandate to deal with restive locals. They make a show of plate mail and lance when necessary. But most of the clerics prefer the discretion of wearing lighter armor and carrying smaller weapons. Most Mandats work in groups of 10-20. Many are married; and eventually retire to farm and raise their families on mandate land. In larger possessions, the Mandats have small armies of 100-500 men and women, with engineers, artillery experts, archers, and armored cavalry. Some these free-operating orders have become fabulously wealthy, taxing the trade that comes out of the lands they protect. the Metanoen Order of the Holy Forge (a massive under-mountain cede in dwarven territory) are notoriously rich. Their dwarven converts continue to delve, now for glory of Hegemon gods--and for the profit of the Order. Naves Kathedra The Hegemon once fielded a powerful navy, too. The Naves Kathedra was built around massive rowed ships, whose crews never seemed to tire. Each ship was considered a Doma Sanctad. When docked, crew members always lived within sight of their ship; and reported back to it for daily prayer and ablution. The elite ships held a support crew of clerics to heal exhausted rowers, allowing them to travel farther, faster, and fight harder than any other ship on the seas. Much of the Navy was decimated in the last throws of the War of ExpurgationWar of Expurgation There are fewer than 20 ships of war remaining. Religion and Magic The Hegemon tolerates only one faith, that of the Black God. Once there was a balancing faith, the Kathedra Shiro, the Chair of the White God: a god of light and charity. But it was wiped out centuries ago. The Black God is thought to be an aspect of the Death God(s). Its revealed teachings are a paradox of blessings and scorn. "You came from the darkness of the womb; you shall return to darkness." "In shadow, all men are equal." "Kings and paupers face the same sunset." "Blessed is the Blind Man, for he sees My True Face." "Blessed is the Woman, for she creates from darkness." "Let all who sleep, all who die to Me every night, be My blessed children." "Close your eyes and know Me." "I am not Darkness, but True Light. With no sun, no fire, I light your mind." "Blessed is the Man who gives his life for Me; for he walks with his kin in the paradise of Dreams." "Every night, I take the world in My hands, and with it, cross the abyss." "He who believeth in Me, fears no death, for he has died and risen a thousand times--and will see paradise once more." ''"They lesser gods are clamoring children; I cover the Sun and silence them." '' The Black God is a hungry god. It accepts sacrifices in all forms: animals, gold, foes in battle, as well as prisoners. Location The Hegemon is located on the western coast of Theamyr. It also occupies several islands in the Mar Cruxes, as well as a few mandates on the east coast of Leviatha Estimated Numbers The Hegemon is a populous nation, numbering over 7,000,000 souls. The population has dropped precipitously due to plague and invasions. Provinces Seat of the Loom People of the Loom; They pray to a binding, pattern-finding demigod. The people of the loom are skilled in making magical robes and netting. Although they have few warriors and little in the way of fortification, the People's land has rarely been invaded. Their snares are torturous, ugly, and make a lesson from the invader's corpse. Flax Chair Granary Gods; These are a generally peaceful, wealthy theocracy that praises the god of grain and drink. They are known for fortifying drink, breads, healing potions and poisons. They hold a large standing army of mercenaries through payment of beer and bread. Much of their labor however, is done by thralls. Bronze Chair Smithites; They pray to the Gods of toolmaking and ores. They are the armory of the Hegemon, and are well-protected. Red Chair War Kine; the kin of war. This theocracy praises heroism on the battlefield; and are strongly allied with the Kathedros--although they dislike their benefactors' lack of honor Green Chair Men of the Adze; These are the carpenters, architects, and shipbuilders of the Hegemon. They pray to their gods for strong structures and excellent timbers. Horn Chair Men of the Herds; They pray to animal gods for fertile, strong flocks and herds. They are semi-nomadic and dependent largely on the Hegemon armies for their security. Clay Chair Potter gods. sometimes capable of golemic works. = Known Towns Allies The Theo Taethni of Astaadyr were once close allies with the Hegemon. As fellow god-worshipping nations they fought the on the same side in the Purgic Wars. But Taethne and Hegemon were on the losing side; and now are separated by enemies. The Gobli Utonul have become friends of convenience to the Hegemon. After the most nominal of religious conversions, The Drowned Goblins now receive huge payments in grain and gold from the Hegemon, for they provide a critical service. They are the only eastern port of access to the Hegemon priests--not under control of the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine. The Greater Midian Empire is loosely allied with the Hegemon. The Midians are smuggling arms and magic through the Truciate Marches to the Hegemon priests. The Empire hopes to re-arm a weakened ally to threaten the Fell Mark orks in the north, and the Aquethaini merchants in the south. Foes The crusader zeal of the Hegemon has earned them many enemies. First among them is the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine. Once trading partners, The Aquethaini and Hegemon fell on opposite sides in the War of Expurgation. The Aquethaini prevailed, taking strategic islands from the Hegemon, driving them from the Ocea Tregua. Another traditional foe of the Hegemon are the orkik nations of the Fell Mark. The Fell Mark orks have spent centuries trying to drive off Hegemon missions throughout the Mar Cruces Region. The dwarves of Toemb were also forced to cede lands to Hegemon mercenaries; and are eager to win it back. They are especially disturbed that a neighboring forge-city converted en mass to the Hegemonic faith (the Holy Forge). There are reports Hegemon priests are supporting an insurgency in Fenric lands as well, earning the wrath of the Fenric half-elves. Finally, the Hegemon has foes in the east: Vermi Dryadae elves Characters Comments "The Kathedra feign peace, but believe the expansion of their faith must be pursued by all means, including war." --Dame Pathessa, Diplomat of the Aquethaine "They are a fading power, beset on all sides. But as their power wanes, the Kuro become more desperate--and dangerous." --Report of "Lark" Spy of the Midian Empire "Our god tests us. We must show resolve." --First Evocus, Lord of the Kathedra Category:Cultures